Computing system often employ field replaceable units (FRUs) that incorporate various key components of a computing system. A field replaceable unit is a generic term used to describe any hardware device (or more commonly a part or component of a device or system) that easily can be replaced by a skilled technician without having to send the entire device or system in for repair.
For example, storage processors, fan systems, battery assemblies, link controllers, and power supplies may be configured as and incorporated within field replaceable units. Accordingly, in the event of a failure of one of these devices, the failed device can be quickly swapped out with a functioning device (often without the use of any tools). Accordingly, the use of FRUs in high-availability computing environments offers substantial benefits.
Unfortunately, when an FRU fails, the source of the failure is often unknown and the FRU offers little evidence of the same; often providing little more information that an illuminated “failure” LED. Further complicating the issue is that when a failure is transient in nature (e.g., a temporary low voltage condition), when the failed FRU is serviced and diagnostics are performed, the source of the failure may often be undetectable.